Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2n - 7}{5n - 3} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-2n - 7) \times 1} {(5n - 3) \times 7}$ $p = \dfrac{-2n - 7}{35n - 21}$